Percabeth Love Story
by swimmjacket
Summary: This is a love story about Percy and Annabeth. This all takes place after The Last Olympian and The Heroes of Olympus. There are references to intimacy in these stories. You have been warned. Please enjoy.
1. First Date

This is a Percabeth Love Story Please enjoy.

**This story is about Percy and Annabeth's first real date. It has been 3 weeks since Percy saved Olympus and Annabeth became his girlfriend. But what will happen on their first real date, and what will their parents think? **

Percy's P.O.V.

I paced around my room, thinking to myself what was going to happen on this date. Me and Annabeth had just started dating and this was our first date outside of camp. My mom walked in and said "All ready? You better be going, you're going to be late." "Thanks mom, I am heading out right now. How do I look?" I was wearing my button-up blue shirt with my jeans and black converse sneakers. "You look great honey, now go have fun with Annabeth. DO you need any money?"

"No I got a big 'thanks for saving Olympus' allowance from dad 1/2 drachmas and 1/2 American dollars." I smiled and took two 20's from my dresser.

Please, Percy, be careful. Don't let your guard down. But have fun, I love you" Mom walked me down to the parking garage and I pulled out heading for Annabeth's apartment. Since she was doing so much for the rebuilding of Olympus her mom had gotten her an apartment 5 minutes from the Empire State building. I walked up 3 flights of stairs and knocked on her door, nervous as ever. She opened the door and my mouth almost hit the floor. She was wearing a beautiful green flowy top with owl earnings. She smiled "Hi Percy!" "Ready to go?" I asked. "Yup, just let me grab my purse."

I drove to the movie theater and paid for the tickets and popcorn with a little protest from Annabeth but I insisted.

The movie was some action flick but I didn't pay attention for half the movie. Not because of my ADHD, but I kept looking at Annabeth. She caught me a couple of times and we both blushed. Halfway through the movie I wrapped my arm around Annabeth and I heard the slightest sigh. I heard a cough from behind us and looked back to see OUR PARENTS! I immediately froze up and Annabeth looked back too and gasped. Athena was looking like she was one second away from blasting me into oblivion. "Um, maybe we should talk outside" I whispered and we all left.

"DATING THE SON OF THE POSIEDEN! Annabeth!" Athena yelled at Annabeth. "AND YOU!" she turned to me and my dad, "I am sure you had something to do with this!" I looked at my dad for some form of support but he was angry too. "Hey! My son is innocent here! Why do you have to get on him just for dating your daughter! Who I am sure is just as willing of a participant as my son!" Athena and Poseidon continued to yell insults in Greek at each other until I looked at Annabeth and we yelled together "STOP!"

Athena and Posieden got quite fast. " Look, I know you too have a long standing rivalry going on for the past few millennia, but I love Annabeth, and I am sure ashe feels the same way about me. SO can you please put your differences aside and support us?" Me and Annabeth looked at our parents pleading with our eyes for them to allow us to date. "

Poseidon sighed "Percy, I know you think you love Annabeth, but..." "NO!" i yelled and dad took a step back. "I know I love her." i stared into Annabeth's stormy grey eyes "She is my best friend, she is the reason I gave up immortality and I don't regret it for one second. She was my ties back to the world when I was dipping in the River Styx." Annabeth teared up "Really, you feel that strongly?" "Yes, my Wise Girl." "Seaweed Brain" she smiled and looked at Athena "Please mom, I love Percy just as much as he loves me, and If I am your favorite, then can't you do this simple thing for me?"

Athena and Poseidon looked at each other and sighed "Annabeth, I trust you. And if you feel this strongly I can't stop you." Athena looked at Poseidon "I don't trust your son, or you for that matter. But I am willing to put our children first." "Me too." Poseidon looked at me "You are my only son and I can't stop you. Just please promise to be careful."

"Yes Jackson, if you hurt my daughter I won't stop until you are severely punished." Athena glared at me.

"Thanks mom."

"Thanks dad."

We each gave our parents a hug and they said goodbye and vanished.

"We'll that could have gone better." I looked at Annabeth and she was... happy?

"Why are you so happy?" "Our parents gave us their blessing, and I now truly realize that you love me as much as I love you." She wrapped her arms around my neck "I love you Seaweed Brain."

"And I love you Wise Girl." It was the best kiss, and date ever.


	2. Prom

**Percy and Annabeth are both seniors in High school and the Prom for Goode is coming up! (This is after HOH) **

Percy's P.O.V.

I was so nervous. Going up against Kronos and facing Gaea was nothing compared to this. PROM!

Ugh I knew I loved Annabeth but dressing up and dancing... I was doomed. My mom had thankfully known to get a corsage and coordinated my tie with Annabeth's dress. We drove over to Annabeth's house and she was waiting outside in the most beautiful outfit I had ever seen. She was more beautiful than Aphrodite by far! The silver dress hugged her body and flowed beautifully. I walked up to her and whispered "Wow!" She blushed. "Come on Seaweed Brain, I want to get some pictures."

We posed for what seemed like forever and then we headed off to the Prom at Goode. I managed to not get expelled for the whole 4 years! We were about to walk in when I saw a flash. I instinctively reached for Riptide but found Athena, Aphrodite and my dad, Poseidon smiling at us. We walked over and we both hugged our parents "What are you guys doing here!" I asked. "Well I couldn't miss this! Prom is such a lovely thing!" Aphrodite sighed. "Well, since we decided to be supportive we had to see you before this Prom." Athena said. "You both look so lovely!" Aphrodite looked so happy. "I knew you would still be together!" Poseidon and Athena both rolled their eyes. "We just wanted to say Hello, and wish you the best." Poseidon looked at me "Have fun son, but not too much!" We laughed and walked into Prom.

The theme was 'Under the Stars' and the gym looked great! The ceiling was all black but with lights dangling all around. Me and Annabeth got our picture taken and we walked over to Rachel, wearing a prom Committee t-shirt and jeans. "Hey Rachel!" Annabeth hugged her. "Why didn't you dress up?" I asked. "We'll being the oracle forbids me dating and I had dressed up for enough of Dad's 'big important events' Have fun you too! And relax I am not letting any monsters through tonight" She winked at me and Annabeth and we walked onto the dance floor.

We danced to a couple up beat pop songs which then turned into a slow song. Me and Annabeth blushed and I put my arms on her waist. "Are you having fun Wise Girl?"

"Yes, Its nice to take a night off to be regular teens." "You will never be regular Annabeth. You are one of a kind." I smiled and kissed her. Maybe this night wasn't so scary.

Once Prom ended I carried Annabeth bridal style as her feet hurt too much. "High Heels! What was I thinking?" Annabeth yelled. I laughed and put her in my car as we drove back to her apartment. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yes Seaweed Brain. It was nice to take a night off from fighting monsters." She sighed and we pulled into the garage for her apartment. I was about to get out to help Annabeth out of the car. But before I could she pulled me over the console and kissed me. I then took her upstairs opened her apartment and we walked in.

"So, do you wanna watch a movie?" Annabeth asked. "What? Aren't you tired?" "Nope, I just want to relax with you Seaweed Brain!"

I started the popcorn and Annabeth changed into her favorite Owl T shirt and sweats. I unbuttoned my shirt and tie to reveal my comfortable under shirt.

We lay on the couch watching Disney movies that Annabeth loved until she fell asleep. I then carried her to bed, turned off the TV, left a note and left. I was about to walk out the door before until I heard a sound coming from the fire escape. I quickly grabbed Riptide and walked slowly to the escape.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I fell asleep in Percy's arms after Prom and while we were watching movies. I was in a peaceful sleep until I hear a cry of pain. I woke up with a start grabbed my dagger and ran into the living room.

I saw Percy battling a hellhound already covered in scratches and dust all over him and the couch. I quickly leaped into action taking out the hellhound and turning to Percy. I grabbed the nectar and ambrosia and quickly shoved a square into his mouth and began pouring over the wounds.

"I guess that we couldn't have a peaceful night at all." He chuckled. "No, I guess not Seaweed Brain." I sighed.

But Percy cupped my face and said "I don't need normal with you Annabeth. I am just glad you didn't get hurt."

We kissed and I thanked the gods that Percy was alive.


	3. The Proposal

** Percy and Annabeth are both 22, this is all after the House of Hades, but I wont be mentioning much of that here since it is currently not out. But both Percy and Annabeth live in an apartment 10 minutes away from Camp Half Blood. And before I go on, I can't take full credit for the idea of this fanfic. I saw something on Pintrest and took the ideas and ran with it. Please enjoy!**

Percy's P.O.V.

Me and Annabeth were getting ready for Camp. We both had jobs, but over the summer and winter we were counselors. We walked down got in my car and headed out. "So, what's on your schedule today Percy?" Annabeth asked. "Well I have a couple sword classes and a canoeing lesson. But today I am pretty much free. What about you?"

"We have a couple new half blood coming in today, so I have a couple tours to give. But it looks like we are both free today." She smiled.

We pulled into camp and walked to the Big House. I was nervous about the little black box in my pocket and hoped Annabeth would say yes.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I was happy we were both going to be free today after noon, but Percy was acting weird. I wondered if I should ask him is something was wrong at work. But before i could Chiron walked up to us and said "Hello Percy and Annabeth. How was your morning? And Percy how is the marine biology institute, and Annabeth I heard your architecture firm got a big design job."

"The institute is great! You should hear what the animals say now that 'The great Son of Poseidon has come!'' Percy laughed.

"Well the design job is just a skyscraper in Chicago. I am really excited to design something mortals will see." I sighed remembering working on Olympus.

"Well I better get going, I need to whip come Hermes kids into shape!" Percy kissed my cheek and said "Meet me by the dock at noon."

I went off to go greet the new halfbloods wondering why Percy had asked me to meet him by the dock.

Percy's P.O.V.

I actually finished my lessons by 11:30 and walked to the dock.

I called for my dad and he popped out of the water "What do you need Percy? Is something wrong?"

"No, actually things are good right now. I was wondering if you could also call Athena, this concerns her too." My dad looked at me weird but Athena was there in seconds "What is it Perseus? Did you hurt my daughter?" Athena looked ready to kill me.

"NO! Its actually I wanted to ask both of you something." I took a deep breath and said "I want to marry Annabeth." Poseidon smiled and hugged me. Athena sighed and said "If she agrees, I give my blessing. But my threat will still stand Son of Poseidon." Athena disappeared which left me and my dad alone. "I am proud of you son, you deserve some happiness. I also give you and Annabeth my blessing." He smiled said good luck and disappeared into the water.

I turned around and saw Annabeth walking toward me. I guess it was the time.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I walked to the dock and saw Percy. I instantly started to run towards him and gave him a big kiss.

"How were your lessons?"

"Good, I think i whipped these kids into shape. But Annabeth I wanted to tell you something."

"What?" I asked completely bewildered.

"I actually don't like your last name." he started walking away. "WHAT! What are you talking about!"

"I just think you should change your last name." Percy said still walking away from me.

"To what might I ask!" i was furious.

"Jackson." Percy smiled

"Wait... did you just... propose!?"

Percy turned around got down on one knee "Annabeth Chase, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?" Percy's sea green eyes were pleading with me and my heart melted I replied with a soft "yes."

"YES?" Percy's smile growing. "Yes. Yes. Yes! i love you Percy!"

Percy slipped the ring onto my finger and I was that there were four diamonds intertwined. A sea green, and grey one that matched our eyes exactly. "What are the other two diamonds for?" I asked. "Kids?" Percy shyly said. I kissed him and never felt happier.


	4. The Wedding

Percy's P.O.V.

I woke up and thought 'Today was the day!'. I was so nervous I couldn't concentrate on one thing. My mom came into my room "Ok honey, remember your tux, we will be heading out to camp in 30 minutes." I grabbed my tux and almost sprinted to the car. "Ready?" asked my stepfather Paul. "As I ever be!"

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I was so nervous I thought I was going to throw up. Luckily one of the Aphrodite girls had some anxiety pills. "Everything will be perfect Annabeth, we planned everything! And our mom will make sure nothing goes wrong." Piper said.

I got up and started to get ready. The girls were giving me a head to toe makeover for the wedding. Aphrodite walked in while they started on my hair. "Good job girls! It looks lovely! Annabeth dear, I wanted to talk to you in private for a second, girls could you excuse us?" Everyone left the cabin leaving me with the goddess.

"Annabeth, I just wanted to wish you luck, I know you and Percy will be together forever. And don't worry about Hera, she will face MY wrath if she even thinks about ruining your marriage." Aphrodite smiled and blew a kiss towards me and I felt pink sparkles go up and down my body.

The girls walked back in and gasped "Mom gave you the blessing! Oh Annabeth! You look gorgeous." One of the younger girls said. I looked in the mirror and my hair, makeup, everything was perfect! "Thank you all, and thank you my lady." Aphrodite smiled and walked out of the cabin. I slipped into my dress and was ready to walk down the aisle.

(See here goods-549-Grecian+Inspired+Strapless+Evening+Gown+by+La+ )

Percy's P.O.V.

I could barely keep still. Once we got to camp, there was a guard of Aphrodite girls keeping me from seeing Annabeth before the wedding. I walked to cabin 3 to get dressed and saw that it was not empty. "Dad?"

Poseidon turned around and gave me a hug. "I am so happy for you too Percy. I wish you all the best. "

"As do I" and Athena walked in "Percy, I know that in a few moments you will bind yourself with my daughter, I give you my best wishes that she will be happy."

"Thank you my lady, and thanks dad." They walked out and I got into my tuxedo and began fussing with my bowtie.

"Here, let me help." and Aphrodite walked in. "I just saw Annabeth and i must say, you are very lucky" She winked fixed my bowtie and began walking out of the cabin "Everything will be fine Percy, don't worry."

I began to walk to the isle when my mom and Paul stopped me "Percy I ..." my mom started to choke up "Percy, seeing you and Annaebth today, I just know you two will do fine." Paul and my mom hugged me and took their positions. Showtime!

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I was taking a deep breath, hoping the anxiety pill wouldn't wear off. My dad and Athena were walking me down the aisle. The music started and my bridesmaids began to walk down.

First Thalia, my maid of honor, then Piper, Hazel, Reyna and Juniper walked down with Nico, Jason, Frank, Leo, and Grover, Percy's best man. The procession music changed and it was my time.

I looked at my dad and Athena and both smiled as we started to walk down to Percy. Hera, who I still didn't forgive for taking Percy away was officiating the ceremony, but I wanted for this marriage to have the goddess of marriages blessing and would not have Leo getting an online marriage license and doing it.

Percy's P.O.V.

I forgot how to breathe when Annabeth started walking down the isle. She was so heartbreakingly beautiful it was almost impossible to keep myself from charging at her and kissing her. I still couldn't believe that she was marrying me. Seaweed Brain.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Percy's mouth almost dropped to the floor and I thanked Aphrodite. I smiled and wished the march would go faster. Once we got to Percy, my mom and dad kissed me on the cheek and handed me off to Percy.

**FLASHFORWARD**

The wedding was perfect! When Percy slipped that ring onto my finger I knew we would be together forever.

We danced, cut the cake (Blue of course), Percy slipped off my garter (Too the horrification of my mother and brothers)

I was Percy's and he was mine

It was perfect.


	5. Positive

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I woke up and felt the churning in my stomach and ran to the bathroom. I threw up for about 3 minutes, flushed the toilet, brushed my teeth and went back to Percy, hoping he didn't wake up. I laid back putting my hand on his bare chest. Ever since we got married 6 months ago, he had become even more protective. I didn't want him rushing me to the E.R. because of a stomach bug. I felt Percy stir and I saw him waking up. "Hey, are you ok Wise Girl?" "I am fine Percy, I just ate some back food at work yesterday."

"You sure, we can go and have an Apollo kid look you over?"

"No, I feel 100% fine, lets go back to sleep, I don't need to go to work for another hour." Percy smiled and took me in his arms and we fell back asleep.

One week passed, and I knew what the symptoms meant. I was having morning sickness, back aches, and I was tired more than usual. I got off work early to try and beat Percy home, as I ran home, I stopped at the pharmacy and a few minutes later I was sitting in our bathroom.

I used one test, and I came up negative. Again, negative.

I tried one more time, knowing that women can have false negatives.

I heard the door open and Percy say "Hey, Annabeth I saw you got off work early. Is something wrong?" I heard him walking to the bathroom and I quickly locked the door. "Please Percy... Just one more minute!" I called back at him

"Annabeth! Are you ok?" He banged on the door. He unlocked the door, thanks to a trick from Hermes.. Drat...

"Annabeth, what are you doing?" He asked I quickly tried to hide the test. "Nothing."

"Annabeth, what is behind your back?" We wrestled for a second before he was able to grab the test and run. "Wait! Percy!"

I saw him stopped in the living room staring at the test. "Annabeth?"

"Percy, I am sorry. I know you want a family, and I thought I had symptoms but I guess I was overreacting, I just took that test a few minutes ago. Im so sorry..." I kept rambling on until Percy grabbed me, looked me in the eyes. "Annabath, your pregnant!"

"WHAT!"

"Your pregnant!" We kissed and ran off to tell our parents.


	6. Announcement

Percy's P.O.V.

Annabeth and I decided to tell our godly parents together, first. Then go on to my mom and Paul then IM Annabeth's dad in San Francisco. Annabeth was in the passenger seat and I gripped the steering wheel so hard I had white knuckles. Annabeth looked over at me "Everything is wonderful Percy! Why are you so nervous?"

"I got the favorite daughter of Athena pregnant. I am going to be eaten alive by owls." I could just picture the swarm that would descend upon me.

"Percy! My mom gave us her blessing. She will be happy! And I won't let her hurt you." Annabeth kissed my cheek and I relaxed a little.

We pulled up to the Empire State building "600th floor please." The attendant looked up and handed us the key. "I guess they finally recognize us after ten years." Annabeth and I got into the elevator and I waited, thinking of my eventual doom by the hands of wisdom.

We got to the top floor and walked to the throne room that Annabeth designed years earlier.

I saw Athena and my dad and I grabbed Annabeth's hand. "Percy! Annabeth! How are you, is anything wrong?" my dad asked. "Yes Perseus, have you hurt my daughter yet? Why did you summon us here?"

I looked at Annabeth took a deep breath "Well we wanted to tell you some big news. Annabeth is pregnant." I winced ready for the zap from Athena that would end me, instead I heard a giant squeal.

"PERCABETH LIVES!" Aphrodite screamed as we saw she was eavesdropping in on our conversation. I looked back to our parents and saw he biggest smile I have ever seen on both their faces.

"When did you find out?"

"Have you scheduled a doctor's appointment?"

"Do you know the gender yet?

"What is your due date?"

"Do you want us to call Apollo and give you a checkup?"

"Who do you think it will resemble?"

"What powers will the baby have?"

Athena and Poseidon were rambling off questions until Annabeth stopped them "Wait, what?"

"Well, what can I say, we gods have a soft spot for babies." My dad said.

I looked at Annabeth and laughed. Who knew the gods were baby crazy!

"Well we just found out, We don't know the gender or who it will resemble or the powers. I have set a doctor's appointment for tomorrow for confirmation and a check up. I would like Apollo and Artemis to help out with the delivery." (Since Apollo and Artemis are the god/goddess of medicine and protector of children and babies.)

"Annabeth you look lovely and we both wish you the best. Please give us as many updates as you can." Athena said she had to go and so did my dad. So we said our goodbyes and we left Olympus for my mom's and Paul's apartment.

We walked to the car smiling. As we drove to my mom's house we decided to IM Annabeth's dad after we had told my mom.

We pulled up to the complex and walked up the floors to my mom's apartment. We knocked and she opened the door almost immediately. "Percy! Annabeth! How are you? Come in!"

We walked in and sat down on the couch as my mom got me her famous blue chocolate chip cookies. (Yum!) "So Percy, what is going on? What did you want to tell me?"

"Wait, how did you know we wanted to tell you something?" I asked.

"Mother's intuition." She smiled. Soon Annabeth would be saying that.

"Well mom, ummm..." I looked at Annabeth. "We are pregnant, well Annabeth is."

"Percy! Annabeth! Oh my gods! I am so happy for you! I am going to be a grandma! You're starting a family! Did you tell Poseidon and Athena?" "Ya, we told them first and we now all that's left is Annabeth's dad."

I grabbed a water bottle off the counter and created a rainbow. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, except my offering. Show us Fredrick Chase, San Francisco.

The imaged appeared and I saw Annabeth's dad working on one of his books. "Hey Dad!"

"Annabeth! Is everything ok?" "Yes dad, we actually wanted to tell you some good news. I'm Pregnant!" Annabeth was smiling the entire time and I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"That's amazing! I am so happy for you too! We will fly up next week, I love you Annabeth."

We broke the connection and turned back to my mom, still smiling. "I love you mom, now we have to get home." "I love you Percy. Please call as soon as you get news from the Doctor."

We walked to the car and went home. Today was a very good day.


	7. Appointment

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I was crying staring at my dresser. Percy ran in "Are you ok? What's wrong?" He took me in his arms and I continued to cry. "I am getting so huge Percy. I look like a fat whale. You're going to leave me. The darn hormones. Nothing fits me!" I was crying into his shoulder. Percy took my chin and I looked into his Sea green eyes. "Annabeth, you are more beautiful than ever. You are carrying my first child, and I can't ever repay you for what you are doing for our family." Percy leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you my Wise Girl, now we've got a doctor's appointment. Here wear on of my shirts."

Percy handed me one of his old blue t shirts and I put it on. "Ok Seaweed brain, lets go." Percy helped me down the stairs and into the car. And we drove to the doctor's office.

Apollo had recommended his as one of the best doctors in New York, and my mom and Poseidon were taking car of the bill. We pulled in and walked into the reception room and I waddled over to a chair and sat down while Percy went to check us in. Percy walked over and sat down beside me and kissed my cheek and put his hand on my belly. "I felt a kick!" Percy exclaimed. "She or He is a fighter for sure." I said as I had been getting kicks by the hour. "Just like you." Percy smiled and we we called up.

"Ok, Annabeth, how have you been since your last visit?"

"Well there is still a lot of kicking but everything feels good." He started to put the cold gel on my belly and I took Percy's hand.

"Before we begin, do you want to know the sex?" I looked at Percy, "Yes."

"Ok then, lets see whats going on. Ok, your baby looked very healthy and Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Jackson you are having...

**Look for the next chapter to find out! CLIFFHANGER!**


	8. Delivery

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I had taken the week of the due date off so I wouldn't have to rush from my firm all the way to the hospital. Percy and I had packed an emergency baby bag, full of clothes for me and the baby, drachmas to contact Apollo, my mom and Poseidon, and some other important items. i waddled around the apartment in the largest shirt I owned and Percy's basketball shorts.

That's when I felt the stinging pain in my stomach. I looked down and saw a puddle of water at my feet. I quickly called Percy, who was a camp. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Percy Jackson, Camp Half Blood." I saw Percy talking to Nico "Percy!" He instantly turned around "Annabeth! Are you ok?" "No I am in labor with your child, hurry!" I screamed Percy turned to Nico and they were instantly in the apartment. "What!?" I asked "Shadow travel" Nico answered. Percy grabbed the baby bag and rushed me to the car. Nico helped me into the passenger seat and said he would call Apollo and our parents.

We ran into the emergency room and a hoard of nurses descended upon us helping me out and taking me away.

Percy's P.O.V.

Annabeth was in labor! I couldn't believe that we were about to have the baby. I followed the nurses and scrubbed up to enter the delivery room.

"Hey Percy! Annabeth!" Apollo said as he walked into the room

_You are in labor_

_Prepare to have a baby_

_I will take care of it_

Apollo said, proud of another horrible haiku.

He quickly went to work as Annabeth gripped my hand with enough force to probably break it.

"I will kill you Perseus Jackson! You are never to touch me again! YOU HEAR ME!" She screamed at me.

"Ok Annabeth, final push!" Apollo said.

Annabeth screamed and I heard a baby's cry.

"Congratulations! Mr. and Mrs. Jackson you are the parents of a lovely baby girl!"

Annabeth sighed as she held our daughter. Our daughter!

What should we name her?" She asked.

"Silena Minerva Jackson." I said.

Annabeth smiled "That perfect Percy! Look she has your hair!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"And your eyes" I said as our little girl opened her eyes and saw us.

"I love you my wise girl." I said.

"I love you too Seaweed brain."

We kissed as our little family had just gotten bigger.


	9. A Percabeth Family

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I carried Silena into camp with Percy carrying the baby bag. We had just visited Olympus to present our child to Athena and Poseidon.

*FLASHBACK*

"How is the cutest little one ever?" Poseidon cooed. "Aww Annabeth, she has your eyes!" Aphrodite cried.

Athena took Silena in her arms "She has her mother's wisdom, I can tell." My mom was rocking her back and forth. Poseidon looked at Percy "She is beautiful Son, absolutely perfect. Allow me to present you with a gift." He waved his hand and a beautiful sea inspired crib appeared with a moblie. It had owls and dolphins. "Dad! Its perfect!"

"It was yours Percy, well minus the owls." I looked at the crib "Really?"

"Yes, it will protect the child from any monsters as long as she in in it."

"Thanks dad" Percy hugged Poseidon. My mom presented a binky and rattle, both with owls on them. "These will give her protection away from the crib also."

"Thanks mom!"

*FLASHFORWARD*

Chiron walked up to us surrounded by other campers and our friends. All absorbed my our little Silena.

"Percy! Annabeth! How is our newest little camper?"

"Perfect, Athena and Poseidon both presented wonderful gifts." I said. I handed Silena to Thalia and Nico (Newly Engaged :) ) and went over to Percy.

Percy lead me away from the crowd. "I wanted to show you something, close your eyes."

We walked for a while and then stopped "Ok, open your eyes!"

I looked and saw a cabin, just like the one in Montauk. "Welcome home Wise Girl!"

"This is ours?" I asked almost speechless. "Yes, now we have an apartment and a cabin for our little family.

I walked in and saw a beautifully decorated living and dining room. The kitchen was fully stocked with the latest appliances. I looked around and saw 3 bedrooms, mine a Percy's, Silena's and an extra for our next child. (Percy and I wanted 2)

"Percy! You thought of everything!" I kissed him and he wrapped his arms around me and spinned. "I love you Seaweed Brain."

"And I love you my Wise Girl."

Now lets go rescue Silena from the Aphrodite girls." We walked out of the cabin and to the Big House.

Percy's P.O.V.

Silena was perfect. I loved her more than one person can love someone.

We were back at our apartment, sleeping, when I heard Silena cry. I got up letting Annabeth sleep and went to Silena's room. I cooed and soothed giving her the bottle. She feel back asleep in my arms and I carefully placed her in the crib.

I was about to walk back to our room when I heard Silena cry again. I turned around and saw a snake slithering into her crib, or at least trying to. I ran grabbed Annabeth's dagger and struck, leaving dust all over the floor. I thanked the gods we were all safe and that the cribs enchantment held. Annabeth walked in worried

'Is she ok, what happened?" I took Silena in my arms and handed her to Annabeth. "She is fine, just a snake. The crib protected her.

"Thank the gods you two are ok!" I kissed Annabeth's forehead and went to the kitchen and IM my dad.

"Percy, why are you calling this late? Is Silena ok?"

"Yes, thanks to your crib a snake couldn't get to her."

"Yes, snakes have the habit of finding their way to half blood children like you or Heracles. I am glad no one got hurt."

"Thanks again dad." and I ended the IM and went back to Silena's room.

I saw her fast asleep in Annabeth's arms, we laid her down n the crib and went back to bed.

I loved my Wise Girl, and Silena.

I loved my family.


	10. Author's Note

Hey guys!

I am sorry I haven't updated in a while, been really busy! I have swim team practice and meets along with

a fully loaded school schedule. So my updates will probably not happen until swim team is over next Saturday (9/28)

After that I promise I will try to post more often.

Furthermore, I have hit a sort of writers block. **Please help!** Any idea is good and even one word ones will get something going in my brain! Please place any idea you have in reviews!

**Please help and be patient.** Thanks!

**And check out my Movella account (lots more stories over there!)**


	11. A Birthday and a Test

**Flash forward 2 years**

Percy's P.O.V.

Life was great! I loved my wife and family. Annabeth said that Silena had wrapped me around her finger as soon as she was born. I was going to spoil her rotten. I walked into the kitchen and started making my world famous blue pancakes for Annabeth and Silena. Annabeth walked in with Silena "Hey Percy! Pancakes! yaay!" Annabeth said "Does somebody want some pancakes for her birthday "Pancake! Pancake!" Silena was jumping up and down. I smiled and picked her up "Happy birthday! Who is the bestest girl ever!"

"Me! Me! Daddy!" SIlena was crying laughing as I started to tickle her. I turned to Annabeth "Did you sleep well? I thought I heard you get up in the middle of the night?"

"No, I was fine. I had a nightmare about the snake again and went to check on Silena." Annabeth sighed and grabbed the plates full of blue pancakes. "I love you Percy. Do you wanna go to camp a little early to set everything up?" We were having Silena's party at camp, the Aphrodite girls refused to give her back one time till we promised.

"You sure you will be fine?" I asked. "I can stay."

"No, everything will be fine. Go and help set up. We will be there in an hour." I smiled gave both of them a big kiss and headed out the door.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Percy actually didn't need to go to camp early, but I needed him out of the house for just 15 minutes to see if my suspicions were correct.

I had been throwing up for 1 week now and needed conformation. I was waiting for the test to finish while getting Silena into her clothes. She loved her blue t shirt and pants and was jumping off the walls. I heard the timer ding and ran to the bathroom and took a deep breath. I turned the test over and stopped breathing.

We headed over to camp and were instantly swarmed by Aphrodite campers "Happy Birthday!" "You are so adorable!" etc. etc. etc.

We walked over to Percy and Chiron at the Big House and I let Silena go to play with a couple of the other kids. Thalia and Nico's daughter Zoe Bianca di Angelo was playing with Piper and Jason's son Alexis Caelius Grace. Juniper and Grover's two children, Blueberry and Redwood were running around being chased by Hazel and Frank's son, Sammy Davis Zhang.

I turned to Percy "We need to talk. privately."

Percy looked worried "Is something wrong?"

"No, but this is important, we need to talk now." I tugged on Percy's shirt and we walked to our cabin and I sat him down on the couch. "What is it Annabeth? Are you ok?"

I sighed "Ok, I lied this morning. I wasn't having a nightmare last night, I was throwing up. For the 6th time this week."

Percy still looked puzzled "And you needed to tell me this privately why?"

"Oh my gods! You really do have a Seaweed Brain. I am having MORNING SICKNESS!" I yelled.

Percy jumped up "So. Are you?" he looked at my stomach. I breathed "yes. It came up positive 3 times. I made an appointment for tomorrow. Percy. I am pregnant!"

Percy scooped me up in his arms. "Oh gods Annabeth! I am so happy! Should we tell them?"

"Sure! Why not?" We ran out of the cabin and back to the Big House. Percy cleared his throat "Um, guys, we just wanted to say. That...um.. Annabeth?"

I turned to the crowd "I'm pregnant!" We we immediately swarmed with congratulations and hugs.

I quickly pulled away from the crowd to call our parents.

I called my mom and Poseidon first. They were floored again and instantly appeared at camp. Poseidon went to congratulate Percy and my mother hugged me and congratulated me again and again. I then called Percy's mom and she screamed "Oh Annabeth! Oh gods that's great! I will be right there! Paul! Percy and Annabeth are pregnant again! We need to get to camp now!" i slashed through the connection and IMed my dad "Hey dad! I am, well pregnant!"

"Thats amazing Annabeth! We are so happy for you! We will visit next month ok?"

"Ok, love you dad."

I went back to the party and grabbed Silena, "What's bad mommy?"

"Nothing sweetie. Everything is amazing!"

"Can I cake now?" She asked pleading.

"Sure sweetie!" She ran off to grab some of the blue cake we made and I turned to Percy. "This is amazing! Right?"

"Yes my Wise Girl! We are going to have a baby in 9 months!"

We kissed, and I felt completely content.

**YAAAYY! Thanks for being so patient! I finally was able to post this after the Region Meet earlier today. (We won!) **

**Thanks to all that have favorited and reviewed**

**Please Review! Will Percy and Annabeht have a Girl or Boy? And names? **

**Best review may win! Please enjoy!**


	12. A New Arrival

**BE WARNED SOME SPOILERS TO HOUSE OF HADES (Not a lot but some references!)**

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I was 3 weeks from my due date. Silena was so excited when we told her we were going to have a baby. She couldn't wit to see her little brother/sister. I was waddling around camp with Percy and i had left Silena with Percy's mom for the dya "Are you ok Wise Girl?" Percy asked as i winced. "I think.." just as i was saying that a puddle of water appeared at my feet. "Percy!" I yelled. "Annabeth! We need to get to the hospital" Percy grabbed my arm and we ran to the car. Percy speed all the way and we were there in 5 minutes. We ran in and a group of nurses decended upon us. Percy called Apollo via IM and he appeared in a flash

_Ready Annabeth_

_Kid Number Two is Coming_

_I will take care of you_

Percy's P.O.V.

Proud of yet another horrible haiku. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and she squeezed so hard I felt my hand almost break.

"Last push Annabeth! And... its a boy!" Apollo cleaned off the baby and fixed Annabeth then giving the little bundle to us.

"He has your eyes Percy" Annabeth said "And your hair!" I said The little sea green eyes looked at us with wonder. I stoked the little blond head and I was so happy.

"What should his name be?" Annabeth asked "Charles Bob Jackson" I said.

"Perfect!" Annabeth said and I held my little baby boy.

*FLASHFORWARD*

Annabeth and Charles were discharged from the hospital a day later and we went to present him to Poseidon and Athena.

Annabeth, carrying Charles with me holding Silena's hand walked into the throneroom of Olympus

"Grandpa! Grandma! "Silena said running towards my dad and Athena "Hello sweetie! My look how big you are getting! Oh Annabeth, you look lovely and who would this be?" Athena said.

"Charles Bob Jackson" Annabeth haded him over to Athena and Poseidon cooing the little baby "Aww, he had your eyes Percy" My dad said.

"He is strong, and thankfully got some of his mother's wisdom" Athena said. Poseidon had Silena on his shoulders "When will you tell them about our world?" my dad asked "We decided to tell them the whole truth when they are 8, and we will take them to camp every summer, we want them so enjoy some of there childhood." i said

"Well for the time being, use the presents we gave you for Silena, they should still hold for Charles" Athena said.

"Please visit soon, we must go" Athena vanished in a puff of smoke after handing Charles back to Annabeth.

"Poseidon set Silena down and gave her a sand dollar necklace "Here, one sand dollar for the big sister" Poseidon turned to me "Take care son" and disappeared in a puff of salty sea air.

"Let go to camp" i said and we went out and drove into camp.

Chiron and a hoard of Aphrodite girls decended upon us "Oh! Percy! Annabeth! Whats the name! Oh look he has Percy's eyes and Annabeth's hair!" A couple of the girls asked us

"His name is Charles Bob Jackson" I said and a couple girls squealed "Charles and Silena! Oh how cute and thoughtful Percy!" A couple of the girls were cooing Charles as another group were playing with Silena.

"Congrats you two I am so happy for you both, may i see the child?" Chiron asked

Annabeth handed Charles over to Chrion "He is wonderful Annabeth"

"Are any of the other little legacies here?" i asked "Yes, why Sammy and Alexis are with there parents at the Bog House, and Thalia just IMed us and told us to tell you that they are pregnant again!"

"Thats great!" i said happy for Nico and Thalia. "Lets go see Jason, Piper, Frank, and Hazel" As we walked over to the Big House.


End file.
